Selective arteriography (radiographic) of the spinal cord is a diagnostic technique which has proven to be very informative in cases of arteriovenous malformation, tumor, obstructive vascular disease, trauma, and postradiation damage of the spinal cord. Radioisotope angiography of the spinal cord offers distinct advantages as a screening methods, and in certain types of intraspinal pathology may give information not available by any other idagnostic test. Preliminary experience with two new techniques, dynamic computed tomography (DCT) and digital subtraction angiography (DSA) of the spine indicates that these methods are useful, and indeed excellent screening and follow-up procedures in the evaluation of certain vascular lesions of the spinal cord.